Leia Skywalker: The Secret Princess
by Judy.Laura.L
Summary: "In these pages I promise to speak only the truth since where I'm going the truth spoken out loud will get me in trouble." From the Tatooine farmgirl to the adopted princess of Alderaan follow Leia's development into the fiery Rebel leader we know and love.


**I don't own anything. Just so we're all clear.**

 **Well here's an idea that's been plaguing my mind for a couple of years now. It's basically Leia's journal from when she is sent to Alderaan at the age ten for her protection up until she's captured and taken to the Death Star. I hope you all enjoy it. Just to let you all know, this takes place in my Skywalker Adventures universe where Anakin didn't turn and he and Padme were able to raise Luke and Leia together on Tatooine.**

 **Also, spoilers of the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi comics.**

 **Entry 1**

 _22nd rotation of the 7th cycle in the tenth year of the Empire._

Everyone keeps saying that it's nobody's fault, but I know the truth: it's mine. Everything that has lead up to this is my fault. I suppose I should start from the beginning as to how this is all my fault.

Earlier this year during the drought season, Jabba's thugs were taking the water from all the moisture farmers who had harvested it and were planning to sell it for supplies when the thugs took them as part of Jabba's "taxes". The farmers didn't have enough water to survive on their own and were dying. Our family barely managed to keep our water because Dad and Uncle Ben mind tricked the thugs, but everyone else was suffering. Biggs' grandmother and little sister were sick with dehydration, so Luke and I had to do something. We snuck out after dark and tried to steal the water back for our neighbors, but we got caught. The thugs would have killed us if Uncle Ben hadn't stepped in and saved us. Our neighbors got their water back, but Jabba was furious. He hired bounty hunters to try and find the person who stole the water and he found us today!

Luke and I had been on our way to visit Biggs when we felt a disturbance like we usually do when there's going to be a sandstorm, or that one time Luke crashed his skyhopper, and when Dad or Uncle Ben sense Sandpeople nearby. We ran back to the homestead to find it a mess, and Mom and Aunt Beru bleeding. I had never seen them so scared. They told us Uncle Owen had been taken by a wookie bounty hunter. Mom locked us in the maintenance bay while Aunt Beru went to get help from the other farmers. Dad was out in the Dune Sea visiting Uncle Ben, and if wookies were as big and terrifying as Dad said they were, the farmers wouldn't stand a chance trying to rescue Uncle Owen. We had to do something.

So Luke and I opened the maintenance bay and took off in his skyhopper. The farmers wouldn't have been able to take down a wookie, but we could ram the skyhopper into him. We had made it to the Dune Sea looking for him when we saw the blue saber. Uncle Ben and Dad had found Uncle Owen and were fighting the wookie, but were losing. Dad was holding onto Uncle Owen as they dangled from the cliff's edge, and Uncle Ben was trying to fight the wookie. Dad lost his grip, and he and Uncle Owen were falling. At the pace they were falling we wouldn't catch them in time, so I told Luke we had to use the Force like Dad and Uncle Ben taught us. Luke was better at lifting objects than I was, but he couldn't hold Dad and Uncle Owen while he flew, and we never tried to lift anything as big as Dad and Uncle Owen. So while Luke was flying I concentrated as I felt the Force within me, and felt Luke's strength helping me as I slowed Dad and Uncle Owen's fall enough so that they landed on the skyhopper in perfect timing. It had been an incredible feeling that much power within me. Sure I felt it whenever Luke and I were training, but nothing that big. I was just so happy that Dad and Uncle Owen were safe.

I got to go. Luke hears the adults talking, and he thinks it's important. I'll hide this under my pillow until I get back.

 **Later…**

Dad and Uncle Ben and Uncle Owen were even more injured than we thought. The wookie that attack them (Black Krrsanta, according to Uncle BEn) had broken a couple of Uncle Owen's ribs while he was holding him prisoner, and several of Dad and Uncle Ben's own ribs while they were fighting him, Dad skinned himself a lot when he threw himself to catch Uncle Owen, Uncle Ben was bitten in the arm, and they were all covered in bruises.

Luke and I had tried to eavesdrop on the adults gathered in the living room where Mom and Aunt Beru were patching them up when Dad took off his shirt. I can remember every time Luke or I would skin our our knees playing and how much it hurt trying to clean the dirt out of them. The front of Dad's torso looked to have been scraped and covered with a layer of dirt. I had no idea why Dad wasn't bothered by it as Mom tried to clean it, and I must have either gasped, or Dad and Uncle Ben must have sensed it because everyone suddenly noticed me and Luke hiding around the corner.

"Come on out you two," Dad had said. Luke and I joined them. Me between Dad and Uncle Ben, and Luke between Dad and Uncle Owen. As Mom continued to clean Dad up, I looked at the multiple scars my Dad had all over him. Sometimes Dad and Uncle Ben tell us stories of their years as Jedi before the Empire came about and how they got some of their scars. Dad lost his right arm in a duel with Count Dooku, and now has a prosthetic arm. I know Dad has been through worse but seeing him like that… I started crying. Dad tried to assure me that he was alright, but I kept crying until Mom finished cleaning him and bandaged him. We can't afford bacta patches for emergencies like this, so we have to use the cleanest white bandages we have.

After patching them up, Mom and Dad took me and Luke back to bed. Luke is sleeping right now, and I'm starting to feel sleepy, but I just realized that I haven't introduced myself. My name is Leia Amidala Skywalker, and to the people who know me here on Tatooine, I am the simple daughter of a moisture farm family. However, who I really am would bring so much danger to my family if the wrong hands found this book my mother had gotten for my birthday two months ago. The story people around here believe is that after my father won his freedom from slavery, he left Tatooine to see the galaxy and became a navigator on a spicefrieghter run by Captain Ben Kenobi. During his travels he met my mother, a docks official and fell in love, got married, and had me and my brother Luke, but after the Empire formed they had to return to Tatooine since Imperials didn't treat spicetraders too kindly; and my Uncle Ben moved here a few years later because he lost his ship to the Empire and had been good friends with my parents for years. That's the story everyone around here believes.

The true story is that my father Anakin Skywalker is _**The**_ Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master, Hero With No Fear of the Republic, my mother Padme Naberrie Skywalker is Padme Amidala, former queen and senator of Naboo, and my Uncle Ben is Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Master of the Republic. All three of them were great heroes of the Republic, and are now enemies of the Empire and most wanted fugitives. That is why only few people know who my parents and Uncle really are.

I can't stay awake anymore. I'll write more tomorrow.

 **Entry 2**

 _23rd rotation of the 7th cycle in the tenth year of the Empire._

The Darklighters came by today as did the other farmers in the area to see if we were alright. Since Aunt Beru tried to get help the other day when Uncle Owen was taken, word had spread about the event. Once Luke and I saw Biggs we took him and disappeared in the maintenance bay. Of course, he asked is if the whole story was true. Can you believe people think Dad, Uncle Owen, and Uncle Ben killed Black Krrsanta and hung his fur in Uncle Ben's home so Jabba wouldn't find it? As gossipy as the farmers can be, no one will breathe a word to the Hutts. At least that's what Dad assures us. After we rescued Dad and Uncle Owen, Black Krrsanta had fallen off the cliff. Uncle Ben had gone out today to search for his body, but couldn't find it. We're all hoping that it was scavengers that took him, but I don't think Dad and Uncle Ben believe it.

I'm scared, so is Luke and Mom.

 **Entry 3**

 _27th rotation of the 7th cycle in the tenth year of the Empire_

Life has been going on like normal. Dad and Uncle Owen work on the vaporators, Mom and Aunt Beru run the homestead and help if they're needed, and Luke and I go to play with Biggs and all the other kids after we get our chores done. Uncle Ben hasn't been around though. Usually every couple of days or so he comes and visits for dinner. I think he prefers Aunt Beru's cooking and maybe even Mom's cooking to whatever he eats at his house. But he hasn't been around lately and even Luke is starting to worry. I hope no more bounty hunters have found him. We would know if anything had happened to him.

 **Later…**

I suppose I should tell you more about Uncle Ben. After Dad left Tatooine he became a Jedi under Uncle Ben's tutelage (I think I spelled that right), and they had many adventures together throughout Dad's childhood and during the Clone Wars. Those are mine and Luke's favorite stories to hear at bedtime. On the day the Empire was formed and the Jedi were outlawed, Uncle Ben helped my mother go into hiding while she was pregnant with us, and went to rescue Dad from the Emperor after trying to stop him. Uncle Ben was there when Luke and I were born, and when Mom and Dad asked him to be our godfather.

However, after that one day, Luke and I never met him until we were four years old. I may have been four, but I can remember the day we met him as if it had been yesterday. It was like any other night after a hard day's work. Dad and Uncle Owen had bought new droids to help with the work, so Dad finished supper early so he could finish cleaning them before we shut the power off for the night. Aunt Beru had made her famous cookies with bristlemelon and cinnamon, and Luke and I couldn't wait to have some. We were enjoying our cookies when Luke and I felt something enter the homestead. We don't get visitors at that time because everyone is at their homes shutting the power off and locking up for the night before the sandpeople come out. So who was this being that had entered our home?

Mom, Aunt Beru, and Uncle Owen hadn't realized that there was an intruder until we heard the _'click'_ of a blaster's safety being turned off. We all looked up to see a cloaked figure standing in the kitchen doorway. Dad was standing behind it and pointing a blaster at it. "Turn slowly." I had never heard Dad sound that scary before. When the figure turned around to face Dad, Dad's expression was so surprised even when the figure said his name and collapsed in his arms. Dad lifted him up, and Mom, Aunt Beru, and Uncle Owen scrambled to help him. Luke and I followed them as they carried the stranger to Mom and Dad's bedroom and placed him on their bed. We watched from the doorway as they tried to help him. He must have had dust fever or been suffering from severe dehydration because I remember hearing him mumble words like "Satine", "Mara", "Gone", and "Dead" to my parents.

Aunt Beru took us to our bedrooms and tucked us in, but Luke and I had trouble falling asleep, wondering who the strange man was and how he knew our parents. The next morning, Mom and Dad explained to us that the man was our Uncle Ben, an old friend of theirs, and that he lost his family and was in danger so he needed a place to stay. When Luke and I saw him again, he seemed much better, and even smiled at us though I could sense his sadness underneath his shields. Weeks later Dad and Uncle Owen helped fix up the abandoned hutt out in the Dune Seas, and Uncle Ben has been living there since with the occasional visits.

That's why I'm worried about Uncle Ben. I hope he's alright.

 **Entry 4**

 _29th rotation of the 7th cycle in the tent year of the Empire_

He's back and he's okay! Uncle Ben had been looking for Black Krrsanta in the cities since he didn't find his body out in the cliffs. Uncle Ben found out that Black Krrsanta had fled the planet, and that Jabba was furious when he didn't bring him the thief, so he won't be coming back.

We were all so happy and relieved to see Uncle Ben alright, and Dad was a little upset that he let us worry for so long. However, despite the good news, there's something up with Uncle Ben. after we ate supper, he asked Mom and Dad if he could talk to them in private. That was two hours ago, and they're still talking. I'm going to get Luke, and we're going to listen in on them. Hopefully we won't get caught this time.

 **Later…**

I have tears in my eyes that I can barely see the paper as I write. I'm not going to be able to write anymore until tomorrow. They're sending me away.

000{{*}}000

 **So what do you all think? Short I know compared to how I usually write, but ever since I've gotten my muse back I've been thinking of doing another chapter for my Mysteries of Naboo depending what kind of feedback I get from this. Please let me know what you all think. I hope I did a ten-year-old Leia living on Tatooine justice.**


End file.
